


The Attempt

by orphan_account



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Drunkenness, F/F, Hinted Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Swearing, but happy in the end, hinted child abuse, it gets kind of dark, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pacifica Northwest was hated by everyone- everyone but Mabel Pines.After a few years of hatred and emotional and physical abuse from her parents, it's too much for Pacifica.Mabel finds her in the hospital room.This gets really dark.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782820
Kudos: 33





	The Attempt

One blade. 

One choice. 

One mistake. 

Pacifica Northwest had it all. She had all the money, all the popularity, all the votes for prom queen, all the rich and expensive designer items, and all the issues that came with being rich. 

For starters, her parents didn’t give a damn about her. They didn’t care when she got lost in the garden, nor when she was kidnapped. They didn’t care when she came home drunk at the age of fifteen. They didn’t give a fuck when a boy stayed over. The only thing they cared about was money, wealth, and their hatred for Pacifica. 

It started when she was born. They no longer had enough time for parties or anything of the sort. Then when Pacifica enrolled in school, they had to pick her up every day. The solution was simple- a boarding school. But when Pacifica decided to enroll in the Gravity Falls public school, she had been hit. Preston Northwest believed hitting was the solution to everything- apart from money. 

When Pacifica came out as a lesbian, she had been hit harder than before. Pacifica had gotten used to the bruises, and often wore hats to cover them up. Sometimes Preston would smack her upon the arm, causing Pacifica to wear long sleeves. 

Pacifica couldn’t take it anymore. She resorted to self-harm. A few cuts on the hands or upper arms, places that were easy to cover. Pacifica decided to keep to herself. She had even started to ignore her girlfriend, Mabel. It had nearly ended their relationship. 

And when things were getting hot and heavy, Mabel had noticed the cuts. Pacifica explained it was a cooking accident. Mabel ignored them. Her girlfriend would never lie to her. But Mabel couldn’t have been farther from the truth. 

When self-harm didn’t work, Pacifica turned to drinking. She was only twenty, but her parents didn’t care. After she had come out, her parents stopped paying for her college tuition, causing Pacifica to drop out. The worst part was having to live with her parents. 

Preston had seen the bottles of booze laying around the house. He didn’t care, as he was too busy planning for a gala. 

The day before the gala, Pacifica had drunkenly stumbled over an ice sculptor, smashing it. Of course, a mistake like that earned a punishment. 

“Pacifica Northwest, you are a disgrace!” Preston slapped her in the face, giving Pacifica a new bruise. She would just add it to the collection of abuse she had encountered. 

Pacifica continued drinking. She did it so often that being sober was rare. If she stumbled down the stairs, another slap. If she slurred her words, a punch in the arm. 

There was no doubt that her parents hated her. Pacifica knew it, so she continued drinking. If she didn’t, she could’ve come to her senses. But after the bottle was empty, she stumbled downstairs to get another. 

But Preston had enough of it. “You’re a drunk bitch!” he roared, hitting Pacifica on the head with the empty bottle. 

Pacifica collapsed. A few hours later she woke in the same spot, blood soaking the white carpet. Her parents hadn’t even cared enough to move her. Instead, they went on a vacation to Africa. 

Pacifica was sick of it. All it did was cause her to loathe herself. 

After a few hours of crying, Pacifica climbed onto the roof. She took one last sip of vodka, and fell backwards. She would’ve died if she hadn’t landed on the car parked in the driveway. 

Pacifica woke up in the hospital room. The butler had heard a crash and called an ambulance. Pacifica was only alive because of him. 

All she felt was pain. Pacifica’s forehead had stitches in it, and her arms had bandages all over them. She assumed it was because of the self-harm. There were several scars on her arms and legs from all the years of her cutting herself. 

Pacifica didn’t bother to move. She closed her eyes, wishing she wasn’t alive. 

The hospital door slammed open. A girl wearing a rainbow sweater ran in, tears in her eyes. Pacifica didn’t know who it was. All she could see was a blurry person. Everything in the room was blurry for her. Something about falling off a roof really screws up your vision. 

“Holy shit,” gasped the girl, wrapping her arms around Pacifica. 

It took Pacifica a few moments to realize the girl was Mabel. 

“Holy fucking shit, Paz! How- why?” stammered Mabel, choking on her sobs. 

Pacifica squinted. The lights were too bright. “M....a-ab..el,” she murmured, barely able to move her lips. 

“Paz!” screamed Mabel, hugging her tightly. “Why did you do this? You could’ve gotten help! And- and why didn’t you tell me?” Mabel spoke quickly, almost forgetting to breath. 

Pacifica rubbed her eyes. Every time she moved her body erupted in pain. She breathed in and out slowly. “I can’t explain,” mumbled Pacifica, staring into the face of her girlfriend. 

“You damn well can!” snapped Mabel, stomping her foot. “You scared me to death! And you tried to kill yourself? What would’ve happened if you succeeded?” 

Pacifica thought for a moment. She had never considered that. All she thought about was how horrible everything was. “I really don’t want to,” she muttered. 

Mabel clenched her fist. She glanced at Pacifica. Pacifica was covered in bandages, which only made Mabel angrier. She suddenly grabbed Pacifica’s arm and unwrapped the bandage. She gasped at the sight of white scars trailing her arms and the fresh cuts. 

Pacifica sighed. “I trip a lot,” she mumbled, her face red. 

Mabel glared at Pacifica. Even though Pacifica had injured herself, Mabel was pissed. “Self-harm, Paz? How long?” Mabel dropped the bandage. 

“Err...” 

“How fucking long?” 

Pacifica exhaled deeply. “Around a year.” 

Mabel hunched over and began to sob again. “H-how could you n-not tell me? I kn-now your parents are horrible, but this is worse than I expected. I thought it was just a bit of booze now-and-then.” 

Pacifica stared at the floor. “I didn’t want to hurt you, Mabes.” 

“Well, you’re hurting me now, Paz.” Mabel sniffled. “Look, we’re going to fight this together, okay, Paz?” Mabel held Pacifica’s hand. 

“Mabel-” 

“Okay?” Mabel said, her lip quivering. 

“Okay.” Pacifica smiled. 

“I love you, alright?” Mabel clenched Pacifica’s hand harder. 

“I love you too,” said Pacifica.


End file.
